yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
North End, Croydon
North End is a pedestrianized road in Central Croydon which is the main equivalent to a high street in Croydon. The road holds both of the main shopping centres, Centrale and Whitgift Centre plus a forthcoming shopping centre called Park Place. Significantly, Westfield Shopping Centre is, as of late 2013, confirmed as moving into central Croydon and plans to bring a John Lewis into the town centre as part of its store range. On November 26th 2013, the Croydon Council approved a redevelopment of the Town Centre by The Croydon Partnership, Croydon Partnership | Home a joint venture by The Westfield Group and Hammerson. London Mayor Boris Johnson approved the plan the following day. The Croydon Advertiser listed the approval as an 'Historic Night for Croydon.' The road currently offers many well-known shops such as: Waterstones, Next, Zara, French Connection, Pret a Manger and large branches of department stores Debenhams and House of Fraser. North End was closed off to all forms of motor traffic in 1989, to entice shoppers to choose Croydon over its main south-east London rival Bromley. North End was the home of the last Allders left standing after the company went into liquidation, which led to the collapse of the group and the closure of the Croydon flagship store which opened in 1862. This Allders was the fourth largest department store in Britain and boasted the largest carpet department in Europe. Transport links North End has excellent transport links both to the borough and to the surrounding areas in and out of London. East Croydon station is the second busiest railway station in Greater London outside of Travelcard Zone 1. It is located about 5 minutes east of the shopping area. There are services to London Victoria and London Bridge in Central London, Horsham, Gatwick Airport, Redhill, Caterham, Brighton and Tunbridge Wells. The rail services are provided by Southern, Southeastern, First Capital Connect and Virgin Trains. West Croydon station is located at the northern end of North End and provides rail services by Southern (and formerly South West Trains). The East London Line was extended to West Croydon as its new terminus; now forming part of the London Overground project that connects Croydon with Crystal Palace and New Cross to Highbury and Islington across the river and later once the work is completed to Clapham Junction (in 2012). From these places connections are made to places like Watford, London Euston, Barking, Stratford and Richmond. There is also a large bus station with many bus routes terminating there. Tramlink also provides frequent services from the four nearby stops. Croydon Central railway station was a former station at what is now the Croydon Clocktower. It was built so that shoppers could get closer to the main district but the idea failed and it was all paved over. Getting to Croydon by car is also feasible as there are numerous car parks around the centre including Centrale and Whitgift's own multi-story car parks. References See also *South End (road) *St George's Walk *Surrey Street Market External links *Buildings of North End Shopping Parade *North End Croydon Category:Shopping in Croydon Category:Streets in Croydon Category:Shopping streets in London Category:Pedestrian streets in the United Kingdom